


Prideland

by dem horns (FingerstheZombie)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bestiality, F/M, Fingering, Large Insertion, Lusus/Troll Incest, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingerstheZombie/pseuds/dem%20horns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tav/fem!tinkerbull Large Insertion, bestiality, troll/lusus incest</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prideland

**Author's Note:**

> Tav/fem!tinkerbull Large Insertion, bestiality, troll/lusus incest

His hive isn't spectacularly lit, if anything it's the most cave-like it's been in a long time, his windows sealed shut against the harsh sunlight of their sun. There wouldn't be an eclipse for a few more months and until then most of the troll population will remain trapped within their hives.

The four-wheel device bound troll gives a slight sigh. Despite it being nearly a sweep since he'd lost his legs, Tavros has yet to fully adapt to having them nonfunctional. He slowly turns the small plastic excretion in his hands; from one of his newer feaduspawn. It is quickly forgotten.

From the hall his lusus emerges, her delicate wings catching at the air and fluttering frantically. The tiny scales drip like white-hot metal off of her wings, the dust catching despite the low light. He holds out his hands for her and cups them together as her tiny hooves touch him, she lays in his grasp.

She's very warm and soft and smooth all at once, he gently runs his hands over her head, her fur thinning into nakedly moist skin around her muzzle, her nose is preciously tender and warm against his hand and he wonders if the ring in her nose pains her. 

Tinkerbull has been oddly touchy lately; most of the time she stays away from his lap unless she's going to nap. He runs his finger from her muzzle to her forehead gently, one of these days he'll stop playing stupid with himself; he usually does it, can't stand to have her trying to escape out the window and out into the wild, mind drugged, left with the calls of baying and mooing and he doesn't want to loose her to the deadly bright light of day like the rest of her kind tend to.

No he won't let her get away ever again. Windows are locked tight, doors closed shut, the holes in the ceiling had been mended and mended again. The lusus curls up rather miserably in his lap, head resting on his leg, her muzzle flushed orange, same with her business end.

Dear sweet merciful troll gods how he'd tried to ignore her heat. Perigee after pedigree and he just wants to forget each one but it feels like they get easier for her and worse for him. Tavros take a deep breath and shuts his eyes tightly, trying to sooth his nerves and make his bone bulge go down. 

It doesn't work. His lusus doesn't notice it since he's already dragging his index finger down the outside of her slit, her lips slightly puffy from the hormones rolling around in her. His breathing's heavier and he tries to do anything but imagine what it'd feel like inside of her because he's already sinking his finger into her hot wet cunt.

He can't help it, eyes open and he starts to tease with his middle finger, and then manages to wiggle it in besides his index, sinking them in just past his second knuckle, her vaginal walls writhe and squeeze slowly, milking at his fingers, she lets out a low throaty noise of pleasure, her orange fluids dripping down her legs and udders.

Fingers clumsily undo the buttons on his pants and his bulge twists and writhes in the air. She's bucking her hips back up onto his finger and he's scared sick that he's going to press in his fingers to his last knuckle and she'll be spilling blood instead of her dripping mess and he'll be a real fuck up then. 

They come out once she starts baying too loud and her tail flickers in an irritated manner, he runs his hand along her back slowly and she stays wide open and he can't think anymore. He hardly registers the wet spot on his jeans; there's a deep haze in his nose and everything smells like flush and she expects him to do this and dammit.

She doesn't squirm like she usually does, her wings are pinned to her back and his hold around her tiny, delicate body is too unsteady for this to be anything but a disgusting parody of their usual caring dance. He's far too eager, bulge coiling around and inside of her and he nearly jams all in at once, she's so tight it nearly hurts and he rubs her sides slowly, not even halfway in as his bulge coils and twists violently. 

Tavros worries that he's broken her, broken his lusus, even doing this- even thinking this is a cullable offense and here he is bulge-deep as far as it can sink into the minuscule figure, curls up deep and swift, tip trying to dip further inwards and stretch her out as much as it can. He gasps, chokes out a ragged sound and starts to cum his deep orange seed into her.


End file.
